Maylu's Revenge Part 1
by MovieVillain
Summary: Set after MegaMan NT Warrior episodes 18-19, "Evil Empress Roll", Maylu feels betrayed on what happened to Roll that she has lost hope on her and switches sides with World Three.
1. Bad Girl Maylu

Inside the N1 Grand Prix stadium, it's going so far. Well, it truly is. The last NetBattle shows of Lan and Maylu are winning against Mr. Match and Maddy, the members of World Three. However, things go sour for the former two after Maylu ended being manipulated by Yahoot, who is disguised as Hisgby, into putting a Super Great White Angel Chip which it's a Devil Chip into her PET, resulting in Roll turning against MegaMan. Even though she's back to normal thanks to Maylu putting the Cyclone battle chip and won the match against the two World Three members, she is damaged as the price after the usage of the evil chip and that she can't continue in the tournament.

Lan and the gang has decided to take a snack at the Battle Lounger. All five of them have chocolates as their snacks.

"Well, this is the life, huh, Maylu?" he asked his friend.

"Yes, it is, Lan," she replied happily, trying to get relaxed ever since what happened on the last battle.

"Hey, if it isn't Empress Roll's ex-NetOp, Maylu Sakurai!" a random citizen taunts her.

"Yeah, it is, sister! Her NetNavi has abandoned her!" her sister makes another taunt.

These insults make Maylu feel stress all over herself. Hey eyes are hidden and mouth frowning.

"Tell me, are you going to forgive and forget what that Navi of yours just did? Try not to," the citizen taunt her again.

"Try having a grudge on her," her sister also taunted.

Insulted, the pink-haired girl's blood begins to boil with a fist forming.

"Just calm down, Maylu," Lan holds his hand to his friend's shoulder.

"He's right. Just ignore them," Yai said angrily and uses her giant forehead that shines a light on the bullies to scare them away. "They don't know that's not the real Roll."

In a matter of seconds, Maylu started to calm down.

"I'm going to the restroom," she stands up from the table and makes her way to the ladies' restroom.

* * *

Inside, she is washing her face to recover from the taunts the two make on her. She looks at herself in the mirror and swears she saw an angry look at herself. A terrible thought comes into play.

_"Oh please, you're the useless on who used to be my NetOp."  
_

That was the thought of Roll being under the control of Count Zap. Another thought has troubled the girl.

_"Her NetNavi has abandoned her," Mr. Match taunted of what is happening. Of course, he and his gang are doing this._

_"I know. Ain't it a tragedy?" his accomplice, Maddy, said in happiness.  
_

Maylu has the look on her face change into a more angrier form from the thoughts played in her head. She puts her head down from this and tries to wash her face more.

"Maylu, what are you thinking of washing your face like that?" a voiced is heard.

_Roll!_ her NetOp thought in anger as her blood boils up and teeth gritted over on what just happened.

* * *

The human girl comes out of the restroom trying to find some way to calm herself down. Too bad she can't fight that dark desire anymore.

"Maylu, are you okay?" Lan rushes to her and offers her a drink. "Here's a milkshake to help you feel better."

Even doing this won't help her in getting the memories which it turned bad for her about how Lan wins in his NetBattles with MegaMan. She finds a troubled thought on Roll after she is freed from the corrupted chip.

_"Hey, can you ever forgive me? I never meant to... hurt you," the pink Navi fainted and MegaMan catches her._

Maylu has trouble on herself for this moment. _I turned her back to normal and don't I get an apology for rebelling on me?  
_

She has a troubled thought about her recent status in the tournament.

_"I'm afraid being under the spell of that twisted chip has taken a lot out of her. She's lost a lot of data. I'm sorry, Maylu, but she may not be able to compete for quite a while," Higsby stated sadly after the battle._

This only made Maylu drive herself harder with her blood boiling from more anger over this. Another troubled thought fills her head over on what happened at the battle regarding her Navi when she was under the control of WWW.

_"You're out of the loop, Maylu. I don't have any intention to be controlled by you anymore because from now on, there will be someone else running the show."_

_Useless, am I? I'm out of the loop, eh? You don't have any intention to be controlled by me anymore anymore, huh? Well, fine. I'll show you, Roll! Yes, this is revenge! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget, Ms. Empress,_ the girl thought in bitterness with a fist being near the left side of her face.

"Uh, Maylu?" Lan puts the milkshake near her face. As she takes a look at him, she slaps the drink off her and sends it spilling to the floor. A large number of people react in shock from this. "Maylu, what is that all about?!"

She pulls out her PET afterwards and gives out a glare on him.

"Hey, what's with that look? You don't have to glare at me like that!" the latter cried.

"Lan..." the former said with an angry look at her face.

"Yeah? I'm listening."

"I want you to fight me. Fight me right now."

Those sentences puts the boy into a surprise. He could not believe she would want to have a NetBattle with her. Of course, this is their first time to have a match with each other. Their Navis are in for a surprise from this.

"What are you, crazy?! Roll is still recovering from the effects of the chip!"

"Yeah, she still is. Let her get some rest!" MegaMan also stated inside his PET.

"Shut up and fight!" Maylu screamed. "Do you really think you saved her? I don't care if she's still recovering. You shouldn't have got her involve with what happened when my hair is messed up or even when I had that evil chip!"

"What?!" Lan gets really mad at this, triggering an argument between them. "Well, it's your fault those two things had happened!"

"I! Don't! Care!" the girl screamed, not caring on the consequences on her actions. In fact, she refuses to acknowledge she's responsible for the two events. Then she takes out her anger at her Navi. "Roll, do you know why I can't continue in the tournament?"

"That's because I can't compete due to losing a lot of data," her Navi replied calmly, but at the same time, she is scared of her new attitude.

"That's right, and do you know whose fault is that?"

"Um, mine?" Roll asked in fear.

"Correct!" Maylu lashes out on her by punching the PET with her right hand, causing the pink Navi to be shaken for a few seconds.

"Maylu, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?!" the latter cried on what just happened. "And how can you say it's my fault you can't continue in the tournament?"

"Not convinced? Here's proof. When I have the corrupted chip, what do you say when I said if you're ready?"

"All I said was, 'Ready, Maylu!'"

"Exactly!" the young girl makes another punch at the PET, and Roll is shaken for a few seconds. "That's why I can't continue in the tournament and it's all your fault, Roll. It's as if you want to rebel on your own free will."

"Stop this, Maylu! Don't blame her for what happened!" Lan protested. "If you need to blame someone, it's those WWW losers. They're the ones responsible for this!"

"I couldn't care less of what those bozos do to her, but that's the reason I wanted to fight you. After all, this is our very first time to face off with each other in NetBattle, and it looks like this is our chance. That is unless you chicken out. If you try doing that, then I'll tell the judges that you're too scared to continue in this tournament," Maylu pulls a smirk on her face if the second choice happens.

Lan gritted his teeth in anger at this. He has seen worse of Maylu with her attitude has changed from being nice to nasty, not to mention letting her dark desire take over her completely.

"Hey, Maylu! Don't do this!" Roll asserts herself in worry. "MegaMan, say something to Lan to stop him before he could make that decision! This is crazy!"

After a few seconds, the blue Navi smile; his decision to tell his NetOp has been made.

"Go ahead, Lan. Accept this challenge."

The boy smiled, accepting the proposal.

"Actually, this is the perfect time. I was thinking about this is the right time to kick your butt."

"Follow me, then."

Maylu takes the boy to the arena where the battle will start.

"Well, ain't her attitude changed?" Mr. Match said sinisterly, enjoying of watching the argument.

"Let's see if she could try to keep that bad girl attitude of hers," Maddy stated.


	2. The Battle Begins: Lan vs Maylu

Inside the main arena where the semi-finals match is going to be held, announcers Higsby and Ribitta are once again making some announcements.

"Welcome back to the N1 Grand Prix. It's time we announce the semi-," the latter announced. But before she could finish her sentence, a noise is being heard from the left side. "Huh?"

"Hey, you can't barge in! You can't continue in the tournament!" a voice is said with a warning.

"Out of my way, you idiot!" another voice yelled anger and some punching sounds are being heard.

A security guard is being thrown off the side and Lan and Maylu appeared. It is the latter who punched the person guarding the place and the audience is shock in seeing her presence.

"What an unexpected outcome, ladies and gentlemen! Maylu Sakurai has entered the arena!" Ribitta yelled in surprise.

"Maylu! What are you doing here? Are you crazy? Roll can't continue in the tournament!" Higsby also yelled.

"You said Roll can't compete, but you didn't say I can't," the pink-haired girl stated with no emotion on her face and takes off her hairpin.

"I don't know about this, Maylu," Lan started to get worried. "Why did you take off your hairpin?"

"Just to show how tough I am without it. Are you trying to chicken out of this?"

"No, no! It's just-,"

"I'm warning you. If you try to chicken out on me, I'll tell everyone you're out of this tournament because you chicken out."

This gives him no choice but to consider in participating the match.

_Just what the heck is that girl trying to pull?_ Chaud is watching this while standing on a wall and seems to be bothered by what is going on with them.

"Well, we have no other choice, everyone. Before we have the semifinals, let's have a match between Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakurai," Ribitta has no other choice.

The World Three members are seeing this moment and they look happy at it, especially with the little girl's bad attitude.

"If it isn't Ms. Nasty," Mr. Match said.

"Yeah, I really like her when she's like that. To think we're rivals, I wonder if she can be my friend because of that change in attitude," Maddy wondered in excitement from this.

"Battlers! Jack in now!" the announcer cried.

"Jack in, MegaMan, Power up!"

"Jack in, Roll, Power up!"

The two Navis are being transferred into the battlefield and it is desert-type. MegaMan looks hyper while Roll looks tired.

"Maylu, what are you trying to pull here?" the latter asked weakly, puzzled not only on her NetOp's motivation, but also her bad behavior.

"Just a little training exercise to see if you can hold off on your own," was the reply, but she lied. In fact, she is not trying to make a training exercise for her, but to exact revenge on her for disobeying her. Even though it was against her will, she didn't care about that.

"And now! Battle Start!" Ribitta shouted.

"Water Tower, Battle Chip In! Download!" Maylu makes her first move.

Roll puts her hand to a platform as the Aqua Tower makes its way to MegaMan, but he dodges the attack.

"Well, Roll, punch him in the gut," the girl said darkly.

"What?" the pink Navi couldn't believe what her operator just ordered her to do.

"Just do it!" Maylu snapped, frightening her into doing what she is being told.

With MegaMan being off guard from the dodge, his opponent has punched him to where she is being told.

"Look at this, ladies and gentlemen. Roll has punched MegaMan to the gut! What an unbelievable move she made!" Ribitta announced to everyone.

The move she made seriously injured the blue NetNavi, but he gets up.

"Hang on, MegaMan! I'm coming to help you!" Lan is about to make his move. "Laser Blast, Battle Chip In! Download!"

MegaMan's right hand then turns into a blaster to zap Roll, but she dodges the attack.

"Don't worry, Roll, help is on the way!" Maylu makes another move. "Cyclone, Battle Chip In! Download!"

Her NetNavi's right hand is filled with the Cyclone and it's heading to MegaMan's direction. It successfully hits him.

"MegaMan! Maylu, what's wrong with you?!" she started to feel worried for her NetOp's behavior. Then she started to feel weak as she is still recovering from the effects of the corrupted chip.

"Have you gone mad?!" Lan started to berate her friend of the moment.

"Piranha Virus, Battle Chip In! Download!" Maylu cried.

"Cyber Sword, Battle Chip In! Download!"

The Piranha Virus besides Roll shoots a trident from its mouth, but MegaMan dodges it and he is about to go to her direction with a sword being placed on his right hand. At the same time, she started to feel weak.

"Maylu, log me out!" she cried to her NetOp, but there is no response and she has an emotionless look on her face. "Maylu, I'm serious! Log me out!"

"Log you out?" Maylu started to have a smirk on her face and started to laugh maniacally. "HA HA HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH HAAAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!"

This really disturbs the entire audience from seeing this moment. It looks like she has gone mad.

"You know what, I'm really liking her," Maddy said happily.

In a matter of seconds, MegaMan's attack will be on to Roll and she'll be deleted. Suddenly, Maysa and Higsby come to their rescue, grabbing the two kids and logging out their Navis in battle.

**_MegaMan logging out_**

_**Roll logging**** o****ut**_

"Just what are you two think you're doing in her? That was a little intense for just a sparring match, wasn't it? What's wrong with you two?" Maysa asked in wonder.

Maylu looked at her PET to see Roll being serious weak. She makes an evil grin from this, wanting to make her suffer for making her suffer when she was Empress.

"What were you thinking? Were you really trying to delete her, Maylu?" a voice is heard and the young girl's smirk dies down. It is Ms. Mari and she is scolding her for what trick she tried to pull back there. "You really got to watch this sense of superiority you're having. That Piranha Virus, it's not something you aim at a NetNavi of your friend."

The girl just glared at the presence of her school teacher.

"Why are you suddenly acting like a jerk, Maylu?" the latter asked. _Could the incident with Empress Roll caused this?_

Maylu looked angry at all this happening. In fact, she is all angry with the incident involving her NetNavi disobeying her orders, and even though she knows the real Roll wouldn't do that, she doesn't care about that anymore. She looked at her with an emotionless look on her face.

"What's wrong with you, Maylu? Why are you being so mean?" her Navi asked in concern in the change of her NetOp's behavior.

However, she did not make a response to this so she just throws her PET to the center of the arena. This shocks everyone of what she did, especially Dex, Yai, and Tory.

"What's wrong with you, Maylu?" Lan tried to hold her shoulder, but Maylu slaps off his hand.

The latter continued to walk away in anger out of the coliseum as a flashback is played in her mind.

_"You have to attack Roll!" she said, trying to make a move to save her brainwashed Navi._

_"No!" Lan responded, not wanting to do something like that._

The flashback is over as Maylu walks outside.

_Why didn't you just made MegaMan attack her when you had the chance?!_


	3. Explanations

As she left the stadium, Maylu has found herself another trouble and that is the same bullies who tease her on what happened to her Navi.

"Look, if it isn't the girl who throws a tantrum at her NetNavi," one bully taunted on the case.

"It looks you're taking our advice well, but you're still useless," her sister also taunted.

Hearing the final word made Maylu get more angry at her NetNavi.

_"Oh, please. You're the useless one who used to be my NetOp," Roll, as Empress, glares boringly at the pink-haired girl._

Then the words, 'useless' and 'used to be', has been repeated many times in her head, making her more angry at this as she clenches a fist. However, she pulls a smirk on her face.

"Can we talk to the restroom, please?"

As soon as they went to the girls' restroom, there is going to be trouble.

"Ah! What is the meaning of this?" the bully yelled as she is in Maylu's grip. She has grabbed her arms and putting them on her back while her foot is on her back.

"You seemed to be proud of these arms of yours," the troubled girl smirks on what she is going to do while the bully's sister is in trouble while watching this. "You must be very attached to them."

"No! What are you doing?!"

Maylu pulls her enemy's arms and after a few seconds, a snap sound has been heard. It must mean she breaks her arms and the sister is very shocked by this. Maddy is in one of the stalls and makes a smile on her face.

"I like that look in her face," the latter is enjoying this.

"Now, it's your turn," the girl faces off the bully's sister as she cracks her knuckles and started beating her up. Then she left the restroom afterwards.

Maddy looks up from her stall, watching this entire moment.

"It's just as I expected. Now I know why she's acting like a bad girl."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the stadium...

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, the semifinals for the N1 Grand Prix will be postponed on about three days," Ribitta announced. This is because she is worried of Maylu's new antisocial behavior and wanted to investigate the matter.

Everyone just couldn't believe of the girl. First, she tried to make an intrusion of entering the tournament despite her Navi can't continue on. Second, she doesn't get her to log out when she's really damage. Lastly, she makes an evil grin in front of her from being weak as if she really wanted her to be deleted as revenge for rebelling on her control.

In the cyber world, Roll puts her hands over her face and cried in tears of sadness over on what just happened.

"Maylu, why? Why did you throw me away?"

MegaMan, GutsMan, Glyde, and IceMan are right behind the platform to see this sad moment.

"I wonder what is her NetOp's problem," the small Navi asked grouchily.

"I don't know, IceMan," the blue Navi replied with his arms crossed. _I wonder if Maylu's angry at Roll because of what happened to make her unable to continue._

Back in the real world, Maysa and Higsby are standing together in a wall and pondering on the damage that the young girl has caused.

"Well, so much for teamwork," the former stated.

"I'd say," the latter replied dully.

"I'm assuming it was you gave her a Piranha Virus chip. You don't think maybe she's a little naive on using it? After all, she could have deleted MegaMan. I know you wanted for her to win, but still, to entrust her with that kind of power."

"My, aren't you a fine one to talk. Me, giving that kind of rare chip to someone like Maylu. I knew she was a hothead, but I never imagine she could be capable of using that against a NetNavi of her friend, not to mention not logging her Navi out when she's in real danger of losing a lot of data. It's obvious she has bad blood on her."

"I can only assume the reason why she is acting like that is must be because of how her Navi has turned against her, but that's against her will, right?"

"Yeah."

Higsby takes a look at Lan and the group taking Maylu's PET as they find sympathy on Roll.

"If there's one thing that Maylu won't tolerate anymore, it's how she is unable to cope with the fact of how her NetNavi is being placed under the control of another NetOp caused by that twisted rare chip. As much as how both of us are concern, she and Lan are just doing the best they can protect the city from any crimes done by any syndicates that might want to take over the city. If there's something that drives Lan, then so does Maylu."

"I think she has something new driving her on and that is revenge. Her love for Roll must have turned into hatred since she begins to rebel under her control by the effects of that chip. That's why she tried to get her deleted in that NetBattle she tried to pull," Maysa also joined in the conversation while thinking of an image of Empress Roll with Maylu besides her looking angry at her with fire covering her right hand and forming a fist. This is a symbolism of the latter wanting to get revenge on the former for the fiasco.

"Maylu can't tolerate on what happened to her Navi so that's must how her bad behavior is formed. It's as if she thinks she's being betrayed. It's so hard maintaining a friendship with this kind of moment," the nerdy chip collected explained in a more sensitive sense.

"It's obvious of what she did is not healthy. Both of those two girls need a talking to."

Ms. Mari walked in between them to make the plans. She wanted to get this mess solved as quickly as possible.

"Right, MegaMan should talk to Roll. I decided to talk with Maylu," she walked into Roll who is still crying about the whole event and tries to reassure her of calming the situation down. "Don't worry, Roll. It will be okay. I'll have her and you back to your old selves. Cheer up, okay? I'll see you soon."

She then leaves the arena to look for Maylu.

In the cyber world, Roll walks on Glyde while he's pondering on the situation with hurtful feelings.

"What is it, Roll?" the brown Navi asked in concern. He just couldn't believe of what her NetOp tried to pull back there.

"Listen, Glyde, this is between us. Stay out of it," she stated while walking in the platforms in the cyber world.

* * *

Ms. Mari walks into the front entrance to find bad news. She just saw two bullies being brutalized; one has her arms broken and the other has her legs being broken. They were carried away in a hospital and the school teacher can only assume that her student did this damage.

_Maylu, just what monster you have become with a grudge against your Navi for that fiasco she did against her will?_


	4. Lectures

Outside the stadium, Maylu is seen sitting on a tree with memories of her Navi being under the control of Count Zap are haunting her.

_"You're out of the loop, Maylu. I have no intention of being controlled by you anymore because from now on, there will be someone else running the show," Roll, as Empress, glared sinisterly at the young girl who used to be her NetOp._

This only made her angry at this memory with her eyes and fist forming for her blood to boil in such an event. Further away from the tree, WWW members Mr. Match, Maddy, and Yahoot are seeing this from the front entrance and they're enjoying it. At least they know the reason of her 'bad girl' behavior. Too bad Count Zap couldn't be there to see it. Last time he was seen, he is tumbled into an ocean after Maysa, as Commander Beef, foiled his escape.

"I like that look in her eyes," the pigtailed woman enjoyed of seeing her rival in the competition looking angry at what happened to Roll. "So, shall we?"

Before she could make any moves on the young girl herself, Maylu finds a rope surrounding her and it pinned her down to a tree. She looked at who did that with anger on her face and it is Ms. Mari.

* * *

In the cyber world, Roll walks around the platforms to think about what could have caused Maylu to turn against her. She has no hope of finding a solution and MegaMan seems worried. He wanted to tell her, but he has to think if what happened to her when she was brainwashed caused her NetOp's behavior to change from a nice girl to a bad girl.

"Um, Roll, I need to tell you something. The reason Maylu is acting like a jerk because..." MegaMan is ready to give out an explanation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ms. Mari has Maylu pinned down to a tree with knowledge that she is not going to listen to a lecture she's going to give out to her.

"What is this all about?" the latter asked with anger on her eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Maylu, but I knew you're not going to listen to a lecture I'm going to give out so I figured I have no choice but to pin you down," the former replied calmly.

Mr. Match, Maddy, and Yahoot watched this and they decided not to make any moves.

"When I thought there would be someone to drive that bad behavior of hers," the redheaded man said in sarcasm with his arms crossed.

The school teacher looked at her student calmly. Looking at her closely, she fears that her answer to why she has become a jerk is confirmed.

"Let it go. You've got to forget about revenge," Ms. Mari stated in concern.

"What?" Maylu growled.

"Believe me. In this work, I met a lot of kids who feel the same way you do. Trust me, for those who want to get revenge on their NetNavi because it rebelled on that person's control, it never ends well," the teacher waited for her student to respond, but she only has a glare. "You'll only end up hurting yourself for that purpose. Even if you do succeed and get your revenge on 'Empress Roll', what will you have in return? Nothing. Emptiness."

"Shut up! What makes you think you know anything about it?!" the young girl snapped. "It's easy for you to talk! You have no idea!"

"Just calm down. I'm trying to make you feel better," her teacher soothed.

"Maybe if I tricked you into putting that evil chip on your Navi and I get that chance into controlling it into rebelling against you, then I will listen to you because now you know how I feel!" Maylu said sinisterly.

"Hmm, it's an interesting theory, but it's impossible for you to do something like that. Besides, I don't have a NetNavi. You should know that already."

This statement caused her eyes to widen in the revelation.

"I've been living longer than you have, kid, and I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what's it like to lose a Navi because of disobedience," Ms. Mari continued on and Maylu hangs her head down. "So, it looks like neither of us have led a charmed life, have we? Just think of the good times you have with Roll before she goes all Empress like when she called on MegaMan to help you when your over is on fire. Had she betrayed you earlier on, you could have died there, but you didn't. She talked to MegaMan to come and help you because she's concern about, not trying to abandon like what happened back there. Besides, you said that's not the 'real' her so think about what you said back and keep that as a memory to help you guide into letting go all that anger on her. At least you and I have friends to keep us in life going."

The faces of her friends, including Roll, filled Maylu's mind.

"Anyway, I do know how you feel," the teacher releases her student from her grip and puts the rope away. "With a PET, you can use it as anything, but it's not to be used against your friends or to seek vengeance. I think when you have power, you have responsibility. Okay, end of lecture. It's up to you to decide whether I'm saying gets you or not."

Ms. Mari then leaves her student to think about what she is going to do.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for the night to strike her and give her the right decision," Maddy instructed.


	5. Severing Ties

As Maylu sits herself on a tree until the night, her mind is filled with two things about Roll, her NetNavi. On the right shows her side of being nice; this shows of the times she spend together with her. However, another thing fills her mind and on her left is her NetNavi as the sinister Empress; this shows of her desire of revenge against her for rebelling against her during the N1 Grand Prix.

"What do I do? What do I do?!" she has trouble deciding on what decision she should follow. Revenge against her NetNavi. The bond with her NetNavi. These were the choices filling her mind right now and she can only choose one.

Suddenly, trouble comes by as she saw three sinister figures appear in front of her. It's none other than Mr. Match, Maddy, and Yahoot.

"What do you clowns want?" the girl asked angrily.

"Just to be sure if you're sticking to that new attitude of yours," the female WWW member replied smugly and charges with a fist, but Maylu dodges it and punches her in the stomach. As her accomplices make an attack, she tosses her to them, hitting them to the ground.

"Before we continue, I'm warning you. I'm in a really bad mood."

Yahoot is about to make an attack, but Maylu blocks it and his other fist, and she is about to make an attack. However, the man just make a smirk on his face.

"Very good, Maylu, but can you predict this?"

Suddenly, the girl got hit with a mysterious force and looks surprised by this.

_Wh-What the...?_ she is thrown to tree about this. _Where is he attacking from?_

Mr. Match is about next to attack and Maylu jumps out of the way, but he uses a string to grab onto her wrist and toss her to the side. Maddy is waiting with a smile on her face and knocks her towards the redheaded man.

"That's for making me lose in our match," the pink-haired woman said out loud and her rival gets up from the air, ready to make an attack on her. The latter grabs the former's arm and tosses her to the air. "What the...?"

Maylu is also in the air and sends two kicks to her stomach and a punch to the ground.

"I had enough of this!"

* * *

At Lan's house, the boy himself has Maylu's PET on his left hand and sitting on the couch.

"Roll, until Maylu comes back for you, you'll have to stay here in my house," he stated.

"Okay, understood," the pink Navi said from the cyber world and as the screen goes off, she sits on the platform with sadness written on her face. "Maylu, why has our friendship torn apart? Is it because of what happened back there with that corrupted chip made me rebel against you?"

"Don't worry about her, Roll," MegaMan appeared beside her to comfort her. "I'm sure she'll eventually forget about all that and start over with you."

"I only hope so, MegaMan."

* * *

Meanwhile, Maylu still has trouble on her own with the WWW members able to triumph over her.

"You know, we talked to our boss, Mr. Wily, and he has taken quite an interest in your bad behavior. He can sense the reason," Maddy has lift her by grabbing the collar of her shirt. "You spend all your life with those kids, you'll be a mediocre, never realizing your true strength.:

_Why? How did she block my punch?_ Maylu thought.

"If you continue to stay with those kids, you'll just rot with everyone who keeps on losing at NetBattles," her rival from the competition continued on.

"You're such a fool, lassie. Mr. Wily offers you power. He said there is no point in taking you by force. You have to decide," Mr. Match appear besides his accomplice.

"This is turning out to be a real pain. So which is it going to be? Are you in or out?" Maddy tosses Maylu to a trash can. "What do you say, kid? I'm warning you. If Ms. Nasty wait any longer, I'm gonna wring her little neck."

"Come and try it!" the latter growled and sprung at the former, only to be shoved to the tree.

"Come now, you didn't really think you're the only one who has that kind of desire in your mind, did you? We all have the same desire as you have so we came here to convince you to join us."

"In exchange for power, you will join us World Three members and be placed under the command of Mr. Wily. To join this, one thing must be left behind. What is your purpose in this life? To stay with that young boy and his friends, and hiding behind their backs? Surely, you haven't forgotten Empress Roll," Yahoot taunted.

This seemed to strike a nerve for Maylu.

"I want revenge on her, too. It's her fault I lost WackoMan!" Maddy asserted herself then makes the speech to encourage her enemy. "You mustn't lose sight of that new purpose you wield now. Life with those kids is nothing but chains for you. That's what holds you back from that desire. Sever your ties to those pathetic kids. If you can do that, there will be no limit to the power you can wield. Remember your purpose!"

She, Mr. Match, and Yahoot all left her behind being injured by their attacks. A leaf has fallen and Maylu catches it with her palm. Suddenly, an image of Empress Roll when she was about to slap MegaMan after pretending she's good again just to put his guard down appeared in her mind. The little girl crushes the leaf and her decision has been made. She has chosen revenge against her Navi over the bond with her Navi.

* * *

Back at Lan's house, Lan runs outside to buy some juice.

Maylu is seen in her house packing her things up with backpack on, staring at the picture of her and Roll. Without a word, she puts the photo face-down, not allowing this to hold her back from her dark desire. She walks outside her home and continues to walk out. That is until her path crosses Lan as he notices her having a backpack on.

"It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around for?" she asked, being annoyed.

"Um, what's with the backpack? Where are you going?" Lan asked the questions.

"You should go to bed," his friend apathetically walked past him.

"Why, Maylu? Why won't you tell me about what happened back in the stadium? You won't tell me why your behavior has..." the boy started to shed tears.

"Why should I tell you about what happened that made me like this?" Maylu snapped as she stops walking. "Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."

"I finally figured out why you're so mad at Roll. It's because what happened in the N1 Grand Prix, isn't it? The moment when she turned against you because of that corrupted chip," Lan stated. "But remember, you said that's not the 'real' her."

"I don't remember saying that."

"Sure you do. You said that. After all, you said you know her better than anyone."

"Just as I thought," Maylu said apathetically.

"Huh?" her friend, or ex-friend, confusingly asked.

"I'm not the same as you. I'm now traveling a path where the rest of you can't follow. I know we worked together and for a while, I thought I could just forgive and forget about what happened to Roll, but now, that dream is over. I have a new path and that is revenge. Revenge against Roll for rebelling on me. I'll never be like you or Chaud."

Those words put Lan into a shock. He can't believe that she is going to turn her back on her Navi for what happened to make her turned against her. Even if she is aware that action is against her will, she doesn't care about it anymore. She is now severing her ties with her.

"So you were manipulated by those WWW losers into putting that chip on her, but that's no reason for you to give up on her."

"It's over, Lan. Between me and Roll, it's done. Our friendship is over," Maylu stated her final decision.

"Please, don't do this! You don't have to be alone! I'll give you happiness! I'm willing to do anything to make you happy! So please! I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help you get you revenge! I'm sure MegaMan will be happy to fulfill that desire! Besides, he wants revenge on Roll, too, for trying to delete him! I'll make sure happens! Please, stay with me! If you can't, take me with you!" Lan started to cry more tears out of his eyes. He just couldn't stand the fact that one of his friends would leave just because of the incident regarding her NetNavi.

"You haven't changed. You're still an idiot," the girl turns to the boy with a smirk on her face and started to walk away.

"Don't go! If you go, I'll scream and..." Lan cried, but Maylu runs up behind him.

"Lan... thank you for everything."

She hits her own friend to knock him out and puts him in a nearby bench.

* * *

Maylu continues her walk until she saw the three WWW members in front of her.

"We've been waiting, Maylu," Maddy stated happily.

"So what's with the change in attitude?" the little girl asked apathetically.

"After with what you decided, we're sorry for our rudeness."

"Like I care. Let's go."

Maylu walked up to them as they stared at Lan's house for the last time.

"This is the beginning of the new path!"


	6. Defection

The next morning, Lan is still lying down in the bench. As the sun hits its beams on him, he .wakes up and remembers on what happened last night.

"Maylu!" he started to have tears coming out of his eyes. "I got to tell the others on what happened."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a mysterious headquarters, an old man who is carrying a skull cane and walking around to look for more sinister plans to come into play. He takes notice on Mr. Match, Maddy, and Yahoot all having Maylu around. Count Zap is also there, having been took back by the old man himself, and has found out Maylu's bad behavior from what happened to Roll.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Avenger," the count stated.

"Ah, you must be Maylu. I'm Mr. Wily," he greeted the young girl.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Wily," the latter greeted back with no emotion on her face. He seems to take an interest in her bad behavior.

"Anyway, I heard the news from the three you want revenge on Roll, but..."

"Are you even aware we're responsible for putting her under our control?" Mr. Match finished his master's sentence.

"I know, but I don't care about that anymore. I want revenge," Maylu replied grimly.

"Okay, okay. If that's what you want, okay. What kind of approach do you want?"

"A direct approach, that's what."

* * *

It's 9 o'clock in the Hikari residence and there will be reactions on the bad news regarding last night.

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Hikari, MegaMan, and Roll are shocked to hear this news.

"Are you sure about that?" the pink Navi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Roll. Last night, Maylu has left her home. More like she has run away from home. I talked to her parents before talking to all of you and they told me about how she left without telling them anything," Lan paused as he takes a drink from a glass of water. Then he continued on. "Oh, and they saw what happened in the N1 Grand Prix from TV regarding you being Empress; they can only assume that's the reason she left and not to mention the change in her behavior from being nice to nasty."

"Maylu..." Roll filled that kind of thought in her mind, about to cry. _Why? Did that incident about me being an evil empress has driven you insane into doing this?  
_

"Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai feared that event has driven her mad, not to mention being driven of wanting revenge on you. They said that she's possessed by a family curse regarding the matter of a betrayed best friend," Lan continued on.

"A family curse?"

The boy pulls out the notebook with the notes he got when he talked to Maylu's parents.

"Once upon a time, there lived two best friends. They grew up together and spend time together, but one day changed that. One best friend has betray her best friend, but only because it's against her will."

"Just like happened to me," Roll is reminded of the story to her situation.

"Exactly. Anyway, she tries to explain to her betrayed friend that she didn't mean to do this, but it's too late for words. Enraged by this betrayal, the betrayed one declared war on her friend. Their descendants continued the battle even as time marched on. The betrayed best friend's descendants came to be known as the Sakurai. The betrayer's, the Mori. One thing your NetOp's parents think about you, you have the will to love. Too bad, you and Maylu are next in line for destiny to fight each other."

"I-I don't want any of this. I have to fight Maylu because of what happened in the N1 Grand Prix?" the pink Navi started to have tears coming out of her eyes and MegaMan reaches her for a hug.

* * *

In the mysterious location, Maylu is strapped into a machine where a transference taking place with a visor covering her eyes. It's as if some data is being transferred to herself. The process is done and she gets out of the machine then a black mark appeared on the left side of her neck.

"The transference is done. You now have some powers you can use in the cyber world and also the real world," Mr. Wily explained.

"Then, let my revenge begin."

* * *

Back at the Hikari household, Dex, Yai, and Tory have arrived and are all shocked on the news of Maylu's departure. They couldn't believe of this moment and think of a plan to get her back and to convince her to forgive Roll for her actions as Empress.

Meanwhile, in the cyber world, a portal appeared and it shows Maylu appeared. This is what she meant by direct approach. WWW has created a portal device to allow her to confront her NetNavi directly in the cyber world.

"M-M-Maylu?" Roll stuttered, couldn't believe she has saw her NetOp in person in the cyber world.

"That's right, Roll. It's me, for real," the young girl replied with a smile on her face and looking at her in the eyes.

The pink Navi walks up closely to her, looking amazed of meeting her for the first time in person although the place is in the cyber world. In the real world, Lan and the others are confused by this.

"Maylu? How did she got in there?" Tory asked.

"I also wanted to ask that," Dex stated dumbly.

"Maylu, where have you been? All of us are so worried about you leaving all of us," Roll stated happily.

"Yeah, but I'm back."

Roll can't believe this is happening. She is in joy of being reunited with her NetOp. Suddenly, the latter's face has a smirk on her face.

"What a sucker!" Maylu cried sinisterly and a slap is formed by her right hand. It just hit her down to the floor, much to the shock of Lan and the gang.

* * *

At some secret headquarters, Maysa, Sal, and Miyu, as their alter egos Commander Beef, Black Rose and Mysteriyu, can't believe what they are seeing in the cyber world.

"What is Maylu doing? Is she crazy?" the commander asked.

* * *

Maylu has taken quite a slap at Roll and she looks happy on seeing her down. At the same time, the latter sees the way she slapped her was just like how she slapped MegaMan as Empress. How ironic it is for her that the former throws it back to her and her eyes have turned from brown to yellow.

"Look at you, hopeless little sucker."

"Why, Maylu? Why are you doing this to us? Maylu, have you forgotten about me?" the pink Navi gets up from the attack and is about to confront her NetOp and the look on her face is in surprise. "I don't get it! Whatever happened to make you like this?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Why should you care what I'm doing? It's my concern. I have my own path to follow now, and neither you nor anybody else can stir me from it. Let me tell you this one thing and you'll understand," the redheaded girl said with an emotionless look on her face. "You are so dense. Of course I remember you. Oh please, you're the useless who used to be my NetNavi."

This statement puts everyone in the real world shock about this. Roll couldn't be more shock when she hears that. It reminded her of this statement when she was under the control of Count Zap and quite ironic that the young human girl has the guts to throw this statement back to her.

"Used to be?" she said and this is ironic for Maylu when she said that.

"That's right. You're out of the loop, Roll. I don't have any intention of commanding you anymore because from now on, there will be someone else running the show," the young girl said with a sinister tone on her voice.

This puts the pink Navi into a shock; she knows this statement, reminding her more of her horrific actions as Empress.

"Hey, isn't that like what she said when she's disobeying your orders?" Lan appeared on the screen asking the question.

"I know. It's called cruel irony, and I just threw those statements she said to me back in that match back to her, the one who said it," Maylu said with no emotion on her face. "At least I gave meaning to them."

"Are you forgetting everyone around here are your friends?!" Roll runs to her operator and pinning her down to a wall. In anger, she makes the punch at her face, and blood comes out of her mouth. Maylu then spits the blood to her face, prompting the pink NetNavi to grab her shirt.

"My friends, huh? If I stay with friends like you, I'll just continue on being weak. Now I'm joining with World Three."

This brings a shock to Lan and his friends. Not only to them, but also Higsby and Ms. Mari watching this through NumberMan in the Chop Shop.

"Maylu has gone nuts," the nerdy Battle Chip collector stated.

"It looks like Empress Roll did a bad wiring on her head," the school teacher looks worried on the situation.

* * *

Commander Beef, Black Rose, and Mysteriyu can't believe what the girl just said. She just turns her back to everything she once believed and joined with a crime syndicate; all this is to get back at Roll for her actions as Empress despite the fact that organization is responsible for this plan.

"Did you see what I see?" the helmet-wearing man said in surprise.

"Yeah, I see it, Commander Beef," Black Rose replied in worried and thinks of the image of Empress Roll when she first saw her. "Did Roll being reprogrammed back in that battle caused Maylu to go crazy into joining those World Three losers?"

"This is not good," Mysteriyu stated.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?! World Three is responsible for all the atrocious acts committed like trapping you in an oven fire, hypnotizing everyone in the city into thinking they're animals, and most importantly, controlling me into attacking MegaMan! Whatever you're expected from them, you think those losers in that organization are just going to give it to you for free? They're just using you into turning against me! Do you think I'll just let you throw away everything you once believed in?!" Roll just can't believe of the revelation.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Maylu laughed with loudness on her voice and it looks crazy.

Then the laughing stops.

"None of that matters now. All that matters to me is achieving my goal. Now that you're here, it's time for me to achieve it," Maylu grabs her heart insignia, pulling her closer.

"You know, if that's the way it's going to be, then I'll just take you back by force if I have to!" the pink Navi said in resolved. She takes notice on the redheaded girl chuckling at her. "What have you got to laugh about?"

"I remember you being all joy the last time we talked in the N1 Grand Prix before the battle I set up with Lan."

"The last time?"

Then a flashback is played in her head.

_"You're out of the loop, Maylu. I have no intention of being controlled by you anymore because from now on, there will be someone else running the show," Roll, as Empress, glared sinisterly at the young girl who used to be her NetOp._

_"This can't be happening!" the girl cried before putting her head down in sadness._

The flashback then ends.

"Remember how thrilled you were at the thought of calling me out of the loop and that you don't have any intention of being controlled by me anymore? What's wrong? Where's your smile now?" Maylu taunted her ex-NetNavi and former friend.

"Shut up! That was different!" Roll retorted, but she realizes what that would mean. "I... I just can't help it but say those things. But, you were different back there."

Another flashback is being played.

_"The Roll I know would never ever act like this. We can't just stand by and let her destroy MegaMan! The real Roll wouldn't do that!" the redheaded girl begged Lan into making a move._

The flashback ends.

"Is that why you're joining World Three? Because of how I rebelled on you back there?" the pink Navi realizes the reason of her best friend turning her back to join World Three. "So now you want revenge on me for this?"

"I couldn't care less of what you think of my new goal," Maylu started grabbing Roll by her throat and lifting her upward. The latter's hands moved to the former's hand as if she feels she's being choked. She now has the confidence to stand against her along with her bad memories regarding her brainwashed state turning into hatred, her strength. After a few seconds, she lets go of her and punches her in the stomach so that it tossed her aside into two platforms. In the real world, Lan and the others are shocked by this.

_What is this? This sudden burst of power, radiating from within me_, she takes a look at hand as a smirk fills her face, and her eyes turned back to brown. _If that's what I'm capable of now, wait till I use more of my mark. Imagine the power!_

Meanwhile, Roll is recovering from the punch.

_Incredible! She's changed. She's never was this strong before!_

She is still on the other platforms and faces her ex-NetOp who is smirking at her being down. Taking a few deep breaths, she can't believe of what just happened and didn't want any of this to happen.

"You're crazy, Maylu! Wake up will you before it's too late!" Roll runs towards her direction and the human girl jumps up high with fire on her right hand. She is taken by surprise of this but she dodged it. However, the latter kicks her down to the ground and landed next to her.

"I have woken up, don't you see? That girl who dreamed of a happy future full of peace and friendship, she was the one who is asleep," Maylu said with no emotion and looking angry at Roll, unconcern of her safety as the NetNavi herself looks shocked upon hearing this statement. "That's why I left my friends. That's why I've gone in search for power. It's not the future I dream of anymore, only the past."

Then an image appeared in her mind and it formed on her back. It's when Roll, as Empress, ignored Maylu; this is her reason of going from good to bad and becoming an avenger.

"That's where my dream lies."

* * *

In the real world at the Hikari household, Lan is shocked by this, and so is his friends.

"I can't believe this. Maylu joined World Three?" the boy said in surprise.

"This is bad!" Dex stated.

"What are we going to do to get her back?" Yai asked.

They couldn't believe that their friend has turned her back on them and joined WWW to get revenge on Roll for her actions in the N1 Grand Prix that ultimately cost her status of not being able to compete. What are they going to do with this situation?

To be continued...


End file.
